Touchy Conversation
by DXRULES103
Summary: James and Michael always had laugher with them. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I don't own James Bond but I do not own Michael Stone.

**A/N**: I really hope you like this. This is another installment to my series of the friendship between James Bond and Michael Stone.

_**Touchy Conversation**_

When James entered the room, he found that Michael's charm was back in full force; ready to capture all who goes near.

The patient was currently being fussed over and fawned upon by two fairly formed nurses.

Stone was smiling at them and whisper words- flirtatious words that James knew would make the two women go crazy for that is the likely outcome when concerning Michael's powers of flirtation.

James didn't want to enter yet. He would watch – for now.

The two ladies suddenly giggled as if it were a response to some joke or clever yet subtle innuendo.

"You liked that?" Michael asked, letting his eyes appreciate them.

One of the nurses rolled her eyes playfully. She was quite tall, blonde, and James made a guess that she was probably blue eyed.

"Only a little, Mr. Stone," she replied in a light voice although James and Michael knew better thanks in part to her body language and to the fact women rarely resisted their charms.

Michael winked at her and glanced at the second nurse. She was not as tall but had the better body. She had a firm chin and short fiery hair. She also had brown eyes.

"What about you, Nurse Jeanne?" Michael inquired emphasizing on the French name Jeanne. "Did you like it?"

James couldn't help but wonder what _it _was but he had some ideas.

He checked his watch. It was a quarter to five. He needed to go in. But he didn't want to disturb the fun that his friend was having. So, he entered the room quietly; making sure his presence would be known. But it could not be so. Michael was quick. His attention instantly swerved from the nurses to his would-be-sneaky-friend.

Michael smiled at his friend.

James smiled back then looked at his friend's body. "You look horrible," he acknowledged.

"And I feel it too." Michael hoarsely complained.

James couldn't blame him. After what Stone's been through: poison, a stabbing, and a big bight from an equally big and ugly woman. James fondly remembered the last thing that Michael said before he slipped into unconsciousness.

_"Poison…knife wounds…I can han-handle all that… But – but… a bloody bite from that – that… ghastly thing they call – a woman! Never!" _

The two nurses were staring at James now. This gave both of the nurses and James the opportunity of taking in the sight of the other.

The nurses were young – well younger than James and Michael. They were probably in their late thirties, and they had pale faces. But they did look good. The nursing uniform helped.

They were appreciating him as well. Their eyes switched from him to Michael and back again; the attraction growing. James bet that they were thinking about the possibility of – double duty.

Michael, noticing the sexual tension, grinned and said to them, "Ladies meet Bond, James Bond. Bond, meet these lovely ladies who have been – well – nursing me to health."

James nodded at them. "Nice to meet you," he greeted, putting up his smile that has charmed many women before.

The two women blushed. They glanced at each other and then at the two men. "We'll leave you alone," said the blue-eyed one.

Therefore, they hurriedly left the two friends alone.

Michael and James stared at each other.

"Did you get a number?" James finally asked. He then grinned at Michael's grin. "Correction," he added. "Did you get numbers?"

Michael gave a quick nod. "Yeah," he consented; his mischievous eyes gleaming. "Two." He looked his friend over. "You want one?" he offered.

James shook his head. "No," he replied. His own eyes were gleaming with mischief. "You can have them. You need all the nursing you can get."

"Sit." Michael beckoned, nodding to the chair. James complied. Once he sat, Michael went on, "How was the debriefing?"

James grinned. He always liked the many uses of the word debriefing. "It was fine," he answered. "Fine. Done with skill and resulted in immense satisfaction."

Michael grinned wider. "Oh yeah?" he asked with tilt of his head. "M did it or was it Moneypenny?"

James laughed and gave his friend a wink. "Neither. It was the asset's daughter."

"His daughter?" Michael exclaimed with wide eyes. "Oh, you sly dog, you!" He shook his head. "His daughter! Not bad, Bond."

"So when can you get out of here?" James said, switching the conversation for more important matters.

"Did you sign?" Michael asked.

"Yes."

"Then right now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Twenty minutes later James and Michael were in a rental car driving through the European road.

Michael was finally discharged. He was quite happy at finally leaving in what he called – a hellhole. He didn't like being in that place at all. But if there was one thing good about his stay there was – the women. Yes, he did love women in uniform – in nursing uniform. But once again, the thought of that hellhole ruined the whole thing.

"I hate hospitals." Michael finally said his eyes watching the many things pass by.

James gave Michael a glance then smirked. "Then stop getting injured."

"You think I don't already know that?" Michael irritably cried. "Why are you stating the obvious James?"

"Because I can." James simply explained. "I told you that you would be released as soon as possible."

"Released?" Michael exclaimed, hardly believing what he heard. "You make it sound as if I was incarcerated!"

"I do have a way with words." James said even though he felt that it would be wise to placate his friend.

But by the look on Michael's face, James knew his friend thought otherwise.

"You can trust me. I told you that you'd be released soon as possible." James said, trying to comfort his friend.

Michael crunched his face. "Soon wasn't soon enough."

James laughed when he saw that. "You get so snippy when you get in that place – every place." He grinned again. "It's quite funny."

Michael glared and said sarcastically, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Oh, I will but not at this particular moment, Michael." James assured but got a death look from Stone. He shook his head. "It couldn't be that bad…" He himself didn't mind hospitals even though he preferred to not be in one. He only gave the people who attended him a hard time because it was amusing.

"It wasn't that bad?" Michael cried. He started to wave his arms rapidly; matching his words with his arms, "Lying there… was evil and horrible to the bone! And that thing – connect to that – thing!" – His arms waved more and more as he went on – "that thing in my arm…" His face showed contempt. "The beeping… oh, Lord help me the beeping…" His voice got stronger; annoyance deep within. "Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep!"

James snickered at the rant. "It was the monitor connected to the IV." His amusement was growing by the minute.

"I know what it was!" Michael exploded. He was fuming. James could almost see the smoke coming out of his friend's red ears.

Stone was practically panting after the outburst and James had to check his amusement and refrain from laughing. But self control didn't stop him from commenting. "From my point of view, it didn't sound like that."

If looks could kill then James would have already been dead. Michael's glare was burning into him. He could just hear the exasperation in Michael's voice when he said, "You're incredible!"

"Why thank you." James deadpanned.

"Urgh!" Stone grumbled as he shook his head. James let out a small chuckle as Michael hit the dashboard with his fist.

"Something wrong?" James asked, feigning innocence as he glance as his friend. He knew that there was something wrong. His friend hated hospitals more than he hated having a dry spell. He knew that his friend was being cross for that reason alone.

Michael sighed. He let the sigh be the sign that his temper tantrum was disappearing.

"Why the hell do I always get into that damn godforsaken place and you don't?" he asked. His face screamed frustration.

With a nonchalant shrug, James retorted easily, "I don't know about myself but…" He looked at Michael. "Unfortunately, it's in your nature."

James returned his view to the road and missed the look of pure anger mixed with the slightest sign of amusement in Michael's eyes. But he didn't miss Michael's not so friendly words under his breath.

"Is it in my nature?" Michael questioned heatedly.

"Yes, my friend it is." James said. "Without a doubt."

Michael huffed and crossed his arms. He then smiled and said, "You know. You are prone to something as well."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what would that be? What am I prone to do?" He was curious now at how his friend could back his statement.

The grin Michael put up was more than genuine. It was natural and perfect. "You always find yourself – well – always wind up getting…"

"Getting?" James urged.

Michael's grin widened. He couldn't resist saying it. He was going to love poking at his friend. "You always wind up getting…" He gave a quick glance at James as he finished, "Shackled."

The look on James' face was priceless. Michael couldn't control the laughter. He didn't want to. The look on James' face was half embarrassment and half shock. He couldn't pass up the time to laugh uncontrollably at his friend's expense.

"Shackled?" James said in a whisper, hardly able to say the word.

"Yeah, and all the things that go along." Michael continued teasing.

The speed of the drive grew and this made Michael laugh even more. He was getting to his friend.

It was his turn to get a death look.

James didn't want to give an opening but he knew his friend was doing it all in good humor. So, he went along, "Such as?"

Michael, sensing that James was no longer reluctant, replied, "Well… such as chains, ropes, cuffs, and dare I say it – scotch tape." He nodded. "Consequently, I always have to be the one to you out of them."

Silence filled the car. Both men have made their points. Both men have ripped into one another.

James grinned a satisfied grin. He might as well point out another thing. "And you- consequently…" He made a signal. "- get hurt."

"Exactly!" Michael exclaimed with excitement. He slapped the window. "I knew you would finally get it." He smiled.

James mocked regret as he sighed, "Ah, two different pains."

"Embarrassment," quipped the Central Intelligence officer.

"And fear," added the MI6 agent.

They looked quietly at each other with similar grins on.

"What a combination?" James thoughtfully said, eyeing the seemingly never ending road back to Norway.

Michael agreed. He also looked ahead. He knew that the next stop was up in the north. He didn't mind one bit. Riding with James made everything better. "It's worked well with us. Has it not?"

James laughed. "It has its moments."

The road north wouldn't be so bad. The road towards any destination was never bad when James Bond and Michael Stone traveled together. It was their friendship that sustained them. It was in the teasing; the banter that everything comes into place.

Laughter; that was what joined these two men more closely than anything else. They both knew that they could always laugh together.

So, the two men drove on and laughed until the awaiting dawn.

**Endnote: **I hope you all enjoyed this. Comments appreciated.


End file.
